U.S. Pat. No. 5,975,166 (MacLennan 1999) and U.S. Pat. No. 6,374,877 (Wildey 2002) are examples of feller bunchers.
Each of these feller bunchers has an elongate support. A saw is positioned at a bottom of the support, with the plane of the saw transverse to the axis of the support. Grapples are positioned above the saw. The grapples hold individual trees as they are being felled and hold several felled trees against the support to form a bunch.